Oil and gas drilling and production operations often require the use of long strings of pipe. Such pipe strings are typically comprised of individual segments or lengths of pipe called a pipe joint that are secured together. During such operations, individual pipe joints may be added or removed from a pipe string. These individual pipe joints are typically at least thirty feet in length and are extremely heavy. Consequently, some sort of pipe lifting apparatus is typically required as an aid for lifting, stacking or otherwise manipulating these pipe joints.
The present invention provides a method for manipulating a length of drill pipe or pipe joint using applicant's pipe pick-up and laydown apparatus. The proposed method provides for the use of a lifting apparatus in a self-contained, freestanding modular unit that is fully portable and easily operated. The method and apparatus of the present invention eliminates the complicated boom and cable systems as well as the cumbersome scissor jack lifting systems that have been typically employed in such lifting devices. The controls for Applicant's lifting device may be positioned at a point remote from the lift in order to place the device operator in a more secure environment.